<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purrrrfect by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199769">Purrrrfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Moving In Together, No Sex, Pillow Fights, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste is beautiful, everybody knows that. Sometimes, Marinette likes to remind him that he's also so much more.</p><p>Written for the incredible Citrine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purrrrfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycitrine/gifts">spookycitrine</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Marinette, could you hand me the screwdriver again?” Adrien held a hand out from underneath the bedframe, and Marinette placed the tool in his palm. He shifted, bringing the screwdriver under the bedframe with him to fiddle with something. There was the soft squeak of metal tightening down on metal, and then Adrien scooted out from under the bed with a wide smile. “Okay, try the mattress again. I’m <i>pretty</i> sure I got all the screws in this time.”</p><p>“If it collapses again, I’m letting you handle this while I order dinner.” Marinette promised, hefting the mattress and tossing it onto the frame. It bounced, settled perfectly atop the supportive lattice, and Adrien beamed at her.</p><p>“Your aim was <i>bed</i>ter this time.” he teased. Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Lucky shot, that’s all. Let’s get some sheets on it.”</p><p>Adrien rolled to his feet with all the feline grace she’d come to expect of her lover, and the kiss he dropped on her cheek brought a smile to her face. “I'll dig out the pillows while you get sheets on?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” she nodded, and looked around for the box with the sheets inside. The whole apartment was like this, after a day spent making trips back and forth from their respective former homes, carting boxes and bits of furniture down and then back up stairs. She'd hoped to get at least two rooms unpacked and set up today, but that was when she’d been counting on Alya and Nino to help. With how things were going right now, she'd be happy to get even half their bedroom out of the boxes and into the proper places. The sheets were thankfully not buried in the small mountain of boxes, and she was just tucking the foot of the flat sheet under the end of the mattress when something came flying at her.</p><p>Reflexes honed by years of heroics had her hand snapping out to deflect the projectile before she even fully registered what it was, and a moment later she found herself blinking at a pillow in her hand. “Sneak Attack!” Adrien yelled, and Marinette yelped as a second pillow swung into her shoulder.</p><p>“It's hardly sneaky if you announce it.” she laughed, fending off Adrien’s flurry of blows with her pillow shield.</p><p>Adrien tackled her before she could properly swing back at him, and Marinette yelped as she was bodily launched backwards onto the bed. She flipped up onto her knees, and when Adrien jumped after her she met his face-first lunge with a face full of pillow. It did nothing to arrest his momentum, but it did cushion the blow when he crashed into her, knocking them both down to the mattress. “At last, miss Ladybug, I have caught you!” he laughed a truly awful evil laugh, and Marinette couldn't help but giggle when he ducked his head to nip at her ear.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” she asked, grabbing his elbow and flipping them over, pinning his arms to the bed with a single smooth motion. “Because from where I am, it looks like I just caught myself a pretty kitty.”</p><p>Adrien blushed, and Marinette leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, tender and chaste. There would be time for more later, nobody to interrupt them; not even Hawkmoth, probably. Tonight, she had all the time in the world with her partner, and she intended to make utmost use of it. “You're so perfect.” she murmured as she pulled away, meeting his eyes with a gentle smile. “I don't tell you enough, but you are.”</p><p>She shifted Adrien's wrists over his head, pinning then with one hand so she could stroke down the side of his face, cup his cheek and brush her thumb over his lips. Beautiful, but he already knew that. Everyone knew Adrien Agreste was beautiful. “You're so clever, mon Chaton. Nobody but you could strategise fast enough to keep up with Plagg's reflexes.”</p><p>“You didn't do too bad a job at it.” he quipped, and Marinette released his face to tap his lips.</p><p>“Hush, I wasn't half as good at it as you are.” she sat up, shifting to sit on his thighs as she released his wrists, tracing her fingers up his arms. "I'm nowhere near as strong, either.” she murmured, ring finger sliding over a pale, shallow line which curved from his inner elbow up to the bottom of his bicep. Her lucky charm had saved him from bleeding out, but it had been his actions that saved the tourists on the bridge that day. “You're so strong, Adrien. So brave, and kind.” his face was well and truly pink now, and the blush only darkened when Marinette laid herself down on top of him, resting her ear over his heart and letting her eyes flutter shut with a small smile. “I'm glad it was you.”</p><p>“What?” Adrien's voice came out strangled, and Marinette hummed softly.</p><p>“I'm glad Master Fu picked you to be Chat Noir.” she opened her eyes, sliding her arms under his ribcage as she made eye contact. “I'm glad that I got to know you- <i>really</i> know you, shitty puns and all. You're so kind, and brave, and brilliant.” his heart hammered in her ear, pupils wider than anyone without a touch of cat in them could possibly get, and she lifted herself up on her forearms and toes to rock forward and kiss him. Gentle again, but not quite chaste. Her tongue swept over his lower lip, dry and smooth, and his hands lifted from where she'd left them over his head to rest on her waist, holding her close as the kiss deepened, Adrien pressing up against her </p><p>“I love you so much.” she whispered when they parted, and Adrien's answering purr vibrated through her whole body.</p><p>“You're too kind, Princess.” his voice wavered slightly with the force of his purr, and Marinette's heart flipped in her chest at the sound of it. The novelty would probably never wear off, that she was able to make Adrien happy enough to purr.</p><p>“No less than someone like you deserves.” she retorted, leaning in again to drop a quick kiss on his cheek. “Now come on, I know we were planning takeout but there's the cutest bistro down the street.”</p><p>Adrien pouted as she sat up, and Marinette laughed when his arms tightened around her waist. “Can't dinner wait?” he complained, pulling her back down next to him.</p><p>“They've got your favourite soup of the day~” she teased, and Adrien contemplated for a moment before sighing.</p><p>“Fine, but no more unpacking after dinner.”</p><p>“Alright.” Marinette rolled off the bed and onto her feet, stretching leisurely. “After all, we ought to <i>thoroughly</i> test that you put the bed together right this time.” she winked at Adrien, and hurried out of the room with a laugh as he spluttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you, as this was written for Citrine) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>